Discusión:Eun Hyuk
hmm esta muy antigua la pagina asi hay una curiosidad que podrian poner si quiere en "we got marriet" que hizo leeteuk el tuvo una cita a cieegas en el cap 15 y 16 y hasta hizo llorar a una chica que estava alli eran actrices las muchachas :D HAHA les agradeceria mucho :D(GABI-<3) ME REFIERO A EUNHYUK EL TUVO LA CITA A CIEGAS HAHHA NO LEETEUK SE ME FUE¡¡ (GABI-<3) Perfil thumb|354px|Eun Hyuk *'Nombre:' 은혁 / Eun Hyuk *'Nombre completo:' 이혁재 / Lee Hyuk Jae *'Apodos: '''Monkey, Anchovy, Gem Adonis, Little Mermaid, Cockroach, Hallyu Star, Hyojjae, Hyukgoo, Jewel *'Profesión:' Cantante, actor, bailarín, MC, DJ, compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Neunggok, Goyang, Gyeonggi, Seúl en Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Peso:' 58kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Zodiaco chino:' Tigre *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana mayor Lee Sora *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Debut En 1999, cuando cumplió los trece años, junto con Xiah Junsu adicionó para SM Entertainment, a través de "''Starlight Casting System". Junsu, fue seleccionado y firmó un contrato con la empresa poco después, pero Eunhyuk no pasó la audición. Hizo la prueba de nuevo al año siguiente y finalmente fue seleccionado debido a sus habilidades para el rap y el baile. Bajo SM Entertainment, Eunhyuk recibió un mayor entrenamiento en canto, baile, actuación y tuvo breves cursos del idioma chino mandarín. En el 2002, Eunhyuk fue brevemente colocado en un proyecto de R&B con Junsu y su futuro compañero de grupo Sungmin. Un año después, el grupo junto a tres futuros miembros de TRAX (Jay Kim, No Minwoo, Kang Jungwoo) hicieron su primera aparición en un programa llamado "Heejun vs. Kangta, Battle of the Century: Pop vs. Rock", en el cual Heejun enseñó a Jay Kim, No Minwoo y Kang Jungwoo la forma adecuada de cantar rock, mientras que a Eunhyuk, Junsu y Sungmin se les enseñó otras técnicas de canto con Kangta. En el 2003, el trío se disolvió cuando Junsu debutó como miembro de TVXQ. Eunhyuk y Sungmin se unieron a diez estudiantes más y formaron el grupo Super Junior 05, la primera generación de Super Junior. Eunhyuk debutó oficialmente como parte de un proyecto de grupo de 12 miembros llamado Super Junior 05 el 6 de noviembre del 2005 en el programa de música "Popular Songs" de la KBS, realizando su primer sencillo llamado "Twins (Knock Out)". Accidente de Auto El 19 de abril del 2007, casi dos meses después de que Super Junior T lanzara su primer sencillo "Rokkugo", Eunhyuk se vio involucrado en un accidente de auto, junto a Shindong, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun y dos de sus mánager, cuando regresaban de grabar el programa de radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Shindong y Eunhyuk sufrieron heridas leves mientras que Leeteuk y Kyuhyun sufrieron lesiones más graves que requirieron hospitalización. Dramas *Dream High (KBS2, 2011, cameo ep. 13) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005, invitado) Películas *SM Town The Stage (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2014) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition in 3D (2012) *I AM (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Musicales *Fame (2011-2012) Videos Musicales *FIX - Please Don't Say (2012) Programas de TV *Mickey Mouse Club (03.12.2015, junto a Lee Teuk) *Singing All Over The World (Jiangsu TV, 13.11.2015, junto a Ryeowook) *SurpLINEs (LINE TV, 2015, junto a Lee Teuk y Kyuhyun *Radio Star (MBC, 15.07.2015, junto a Lee Teuk, Heechul, Ye Sung, Donghae y Siwon) *Animals (MBC, 2015) *Running Man (SBS, 2015, Ep. 226) *Bachelor Party (MBC, 2015) *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *One Fine Day (MBC, 31.12.2014, junto a Lee Teuk y Donghae) *The Human Condition (KBS, 22.11.2014, junto a Ryeowook) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 17.11.2014, junto a Kyuhyun) *World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (MBC, 01.11.2014, junto a Kang In, Lee Teuk y Zhou Mi) *Star Gazing (MBC, 18.09.2014, junto a Lee Teuk, Shindong, Kyuhyun) y Ryeowook) *The Genius 2 (tvN, 08.02.2014, Ep. 10, junto a Shindong, Sung Min y Kyuhyun) *EXO Show Time (MBC Every1, 2013, Ep. 1 junto a Donghae) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 22.07.2013, junto a Ryeowook y Henry) *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013, Ep. 1-15) *Radio Star (MBC, 2012, Ep. 295-296, junto a Lee Teuk, Shindong y Siwon) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012, Ep. 100, junto a Shindong y Sung Min) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012, Ep. 85, junto a Lee Teuk, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook y Sung Min) *Inmortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 07.06.2012, 3er Periodo Ep. 58 con Shindong y Ryeowook) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29, junto a Shindong, Kyuhyun, Ye Sung, Ryeowook y Sung Min) *Running Man (SBS, 2012, Ep. 104) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2011, Ep. 41, junto a Shindong, Kyuhyun y Donghae) *Oh My School (KBS, 2011) *Super Junior Foresight (MBC every1, 2010-2011) *Let's Go Dream team Season 2 (KBS, 2009) *King of the Ring (MBC, 2009) *Star King (SBS, 2009) (anfitrión regular) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2009-2013) (anfitrión regular) *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008, como MC) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *M Countdown (Mnet, 2006-2008, como MC) *Super Junior Reality Survival Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Saturday is Coming (SBS, 2005) Programas de Radio *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 11.04.2013, invitado junto a Ryeowook) *I Like Radio 娛樂e世代 (Taiwán, 20.02.2013, junto a Siwon, Donghae y Zhou Mi) *Joo Yeonghoon's 2PM Date (MBC, 14.08.2012, invitado junto a Kyuhyun) *Super Junior Kiss the Radio (2006-2011, como DJ junto a Lee Teuk) Colaboraciones *Garden Balsam Crush - Ryeowook ft. Eunhyuk y Shindong (2012) *SM The Performance - Spectrum (junto a Yunho, Donghae, Taemin, Minho, Kai y Lay) (2012) *PYL Younique Album para Hyundai (2012) *One Love - Super Junior K.R.Y. ft. Eunhyuk (2008) Temas para Programas *Strong Heart Logo Song - Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Shindong y Donghae (2010) Aplicaciones *You Are My Hero (Game app) Anuncios *'2014:' SPAO Japan (junto a Siwon) *'2012:' Hyundai PYL (junto a Hyoyeon, Taemin, Henry, Luhan y Kai) *'2012:' Kyochon CF (junto a Siwon, y Kyuhyun) *'2012:' SPAO Vest (junto a Leeteuk y Siwon) Experiencia Compuso el rap *Show Me Your Love - TVXQ (DBSK) y Super Junior (2005) *U - Super Junior (2006) *Don't go away - Super Junior T (2007) *First Express - Super Junior T (2007) *Rokuko - Super Junior T (2007) *Sapphire Blue - Super Junior (2007) *Disco Drive - Super Junior (2007) *Midnight Fantasy - Super Junior (2007) *Mirror - Super Junior (2007) *Missin' U - Super Junior (2007) *Marry U - Super Junior (2007) *You're My Endless Love - Super Junior (2007) *Song For You - Super Junior (2007) *Good Luck!! - Super Junior Happy (2008) *Sunny - Super Junior Happy (2008) *Shining Star - Super Junior (2009) *She Wants It - Super Junior (2009) *Reset - Super Junior (2009) *Here We Go - Super Junior (2010) *Boom Boom - Super Junior (2010) *Shake It Up - Super Junior (2010) *No Other - Super Junior (2010) *Oops! - Super Junior ft. F(x) (2011) *Only U - Super Junior (2012) *Still You - SUPER JUNIOR D&E (2013) *Ride Me - SUPER JUNIOR D&E (2014) *Dear. Two - Eunhyuk (Super Show 6) Compuso la letra *I am - Super Junior (2007) *One Love - Super Junior K.R.Y. ft. Eunhyuk (2008) *A Short Journey - Super Junior (2010) *I Wanna Love You - SUPER JUNIOR D&E (Super Show 3) (2011) *Gulliver - Super Junior (2012) *Say My Name - Eunhyuk (Super Show 4) (2013) *Love That I Need - SUPER JUNIOR D&E ft. Henry (2015) *Winter Love - SUPER JUNIOR D&E (2015) *Alright - Super Junior (2015) *You Got It - Super Junior (2015) Re-escribió *Pajama Party - Super Junior Happy (2008) (parte del rap) *Cold - Eunhyuk, Dong Hae|Donghae], Siwon y Henry (Super Show 5) (2013) Compuso la coreografía *Dear. Two - Eunhyuk (Super Show 6) (2014) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior, SM The Performance **'Sub-Unidad:' Super Junior M, Super Junior Happy, Super Junior T, SUPER JUNIOR D&E *'Educación:' Preesolar:' '''Sung Sang YooAhWon'; Guardería: Byung Suhl; Escuela primaria: Neung Gohk; Escuela alta: Hwah Soh y la Universidad Pai Chai. *'Aficiones: '''Bailar y hacer deportes. *'Colores favoritos: Blanco, azul, beige y gris. *Tipo ideal: Bonita, linda, de piel clara, ojos bonitos y claros, dulce, con cabello ondulado y manos suaves. Le gustan las chicas con un estilo más casual. Le gustaría una chica que sin problema la pueda abrazar durante todo el día. Su tipo ideal es Emma Watson. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Mejor Amigo:' Lee Dong Hae *'Debut:' 2005 Super Junior primer album Super Junior 05. *Es el miembro que hace parte en la mayoria de Sub-Unidades de Super Junior. *Disfruta tocar el piano. *Cuando era pequeño, soñana con ser futbolista o cantante. *El 19 de abril de 2007, Eunhyuk fue hospitalizado por un accidente de coche cuando regresaba a casa después de la grabación del programa de radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Eunhyuk sólo sufrió heridas leves y fue dado de alta del hospital el 23 de abril. *Eunhyuk es muy apegado a su familia, en cuanto a su verdadero amor, está esperando al que tuvo en su infancia. *Solía recolectar caracoles, él dice que nos animales son muy lindos, pero le gustan más los caracoles. *En los Battle Dance de Super Junior, es él quién realiza los bailes en solitario y en grupo. *Eunhyuk es el que más rapea en el grupo y también es uno de los bailarines principales. *Nunca gasta dinero, siempre hace que le inviten los demás. *Es el que come más de todos lo miembros. *Australia, Egipto y Japón son países que le gustaría visitar. *Ha escrito varias letras para Super Junior. *Él y Ryeowook son los más sentimentales dentro de Super Junior, se preocupa mucho por el resto. *Una vez Eunhyuk se burlo de Lee Teuk y Leeteuk lo cogió del cuello, haciendo que Eunhyuk gritara. *Para evitar la confusión con el famoso actor coreano Lee Hyuk Jae, decidió no utilizar su nombre real que es el mismo que el de ese comediante, reemplanzándolo con el nombre de Eunhyuk, que significa "plata". *Junto con Shindong, y Donghae, son los bailarines principales de Super Junior, algunas veces son los encargados de hacer la coreografía del grupo. *En una gira en Japón, apareció con u montón de dulces, cuando los miembros le vieron, le dijeron que no podía tenerlos, él se puso a llorar. Los miembreos se disculparon y le permitieron comer sus dulces. Se los comió como si fueran las cosas más deliciosas del mundo, sin dejar de llorar. *Es el mejor amigo de Xiah Junsu de JYJ, ellos han sido amigos desde la infancia. *A diferencia de Xiah Junsu, que fue seleccionado para firmar un contrato con la S.M luego de la primera audición, Eunhyuk no lo hizo hasta la segunda audición. Hizo una prueba de nuevo el año siguiente y finalmente fue seleccionado al mostrar sus habilidades con el rap y baile. *Antes de su debut, junto con Junsu, idearon un plan para hacer llorar a Donghae. *Es muy cercano a Sunny y Hyo Yeon de Girls' Generation, Amber Y Victoriade F(x). *Junto a Kris y Taecyeon, fueron los presentadores del '2013 Asia Song Festival'. *Siempre molesta a Kyuhyun por su falta de coordinación al bailar, aunque ha mejorado notablemente. *Dijo que si Kim Ki Bum quisiera regresar a Super Junior lo aceptaría sin dudarlo. *Luna de F(X) reveló en la app V que desde hace cuatro años Eunhyuk dijo que él compraría cena antes de enlistarse, pero él simplemente se enlisto. *Su nombre en inglés es Spencer Lee. *Eun Hyuk se ha alistado oficialmente en Chuncheon, en la provincia de Gangwon alrededor de las 12 p.m. el 13 de octubre del 2015. Después de completar su entrenamiento básico en las Fuerzas de Reserva 102, Eunhyuk realizará sus dos años de servicio militar como soldado en servicio activo. Eunhyuk es el tercer miembro de Super Junior que se alista este año, después de Shin Dong Hee y Sung Min, y el séptimo miembro en total. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Eun Hyuk.jpg Eun Hyuk2.jpg Eun Hyuk3.jpg Eun Hyuk4.jpg Eun Hyuk5.jpg Eun Hyuk6.jpg Eun Hyuk7.jpg Eun Hyuk8.jpg